customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening and Closing to Barney's Colorful World! 2005 VHS
Here are the Opening and Closing to Barney's Colorful World! 2005 VHS. Opening # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (2006) # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo (2006) # Barney: Let's Go Series Trailer (2005) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-present) (For Low Pitch Version) # Barney's Colorful World Title Card (2004) # Barney's Colorful World Intro (2004) # Start The Show Plot Barney takes his friends on a trip around the colorful world. With the help of imagination, they travel on an airplane to the rainforest, Next, they travel on a city bus to the land of ice and snow, Next, they travel on a sailing ship to beach, and Finally, they go under the sea. Along the way, they meet a dancing monkey, a dancing elephant, a dancing polar bear, tap dancing penguins, Ginger the Dog, duckies, a glittering starfish (who is a real "star"), and a giant blue whale. Song List Act 1 #Barney Theme Song (Early Version) #If You're Happy and You Know It (1996) (2005 Version) #Being Together (1996) (2005 Version) #Mr. Knickerbocker (1996) (2005 Version) #The Airplane Song (2000) (2005 Version) #Jungle Adventure (2000) (2005 Version) #The Elephant Song (2000) (2005 Version) #If All the Raindrops (1996) (2005 Version) #The Wheels on the Bus (1996/1998) (2005 Version) #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (March Version) (2005 Version) #Look at Me I'm Dancing! (Rock Version) (2005 Version) #The Rainbow Song (2000) (2005 Version) Act 2 #I'd Love to Sail (1996) (2005 Version) #The Baby Bop Hop (2000) (2005 Version) #Mister Sun (1996) (2005 Version) #BINGO (2005 Version) #Castles So High (2000) (2005 Version) #The Duckies Do (2005 Version) #If I Lived Under the Sea (1996-2000) (2005 Version) #Bubbles (2005 Version) #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (1996-2000) (2005 Version) #Just Imagine (1996-2000) (2005 Version) #Colors All Around (2000) (2005 Version) #I Love You (Nighttime Version) Closing # I Love You Song # Ending of the Show # End Credits # Barney: The Land of Make Believe Trailer (2005) # Bob the Builder: Build It and They Will Come Trailer (2005) # The Wiggles: Salling Around the World! Trailer (2005) # Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! Trailer (2005) # ToddWorld: It's Okay To Be You Trailer (2005) # Angelina Ballerina Videos (2005-2006) Trailer # Animal Jam Videos Trailer # Fraggle Rock Videos Trailer # Kipper: Amazing Discoveries Trailer # Frances Videos Trailer # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Trivia *This live show / video marked: **The first major live show to not have any new Barney songs. **The first appearances of Mike played by Blake Garrett, Donny played by Alex Collins, Sarah played by Tory Green, and Gina played by Alexis Acosta. However, prior to this, Sarah (Tory Green) made her first cameo in the trailer of Come on Over to Barney's House. *Rebecca Wilson (who played Kelly in Barney Live! in New York City) was credited as a dancer. *In the first quarter of the tour, Hayden Tweedie reprised her role of Sarah. She was replaced by Tory Green in fall 2003. *When this live show was released on video, it was edited with scenes of Season 9's cast members (Stacy, Laura, and Jackson). The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which later immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtains. In the U.K. and Asia video releases, three British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the U.S. version) and imagine going on a trip. One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming through the curtains (much like in the U.S. opening). *In the show itself, a Barney doll sat on the idea bench before the show started. Right after the overture, the Idea Bench started to spin with a timpani roll, smoke arising from behind it. The spinning became increasingly faster as the bench went farther back. When the costumed Barney came through the curtains, the doll on the bench appeared to vanish. This was achieved with a part of the bench that was separate from the rest of the bench. The Barney doll was actually attached to this platform. This small platform for the doll flipped upside down, the front of the hollow, bottomless seat hiding the doll when the costumed Barney appeared, insuring that the two were never seen at the same time. The top of the Barney doll's head can be seen under the right bench seat in various shots of the home video. The outline of the bottom the platform can be seen on this seat of the bench as well. In addition to the live version, this is the only time where we hear a male announcer saying "When we play in the park with Barney, we spin around on the idea bench and use our imaginations. If you want to play with Barney, use your imagination." rather than the "Today's appearance of Barney is made possible by your imagination" announcement. *The video was filmed at the Dodge Theater in Phoenix, Arizona. *The North American tour was presented by "Toys "R" Us". *This video aired on PBS. Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 2005 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on December 13, 2005 Category:2005 VHS